As a direction converting device for the running car racer, there has already been known a device in which a steering plate mounted on front wheels is turned to the left or the right through a worm gear mechanism by reversible operation of a servo-motor for converting the direction of the front wheels to the straight, the right or the left.
In the conventional direction converting device, however, frequent changes in direction of the car racer may require the corresponding frequent reversal of the servo-motor, thereby generating sparks at various contacts forming the electrical system of the servo-motor. Such sparks in the servo-motor may cause damage to the electrical system of the servo-motor and erroneous operation of the wireless controller. In particular, the servo-motor is disadvantageous in that its cost is high in order to obtain excellent control performance and that it requires more increased cost for designing a control circuit to avoid the sparks.
Now it has been found that combination of an electromagnet capable of retaining a desired polarity through a given instruction with a controlling element spaced apart at a certain distance from the electromagnet and secured at its one end swingably and provided at its other end with magnets each having opposite polarity, in which the controlling element near its center is engaged with a center of a steering plate, may enable the controlling element to turn to any direction through attraction of either one of magnets on the controlling element to the electromagnet depending on its energized state, thereby permitting the steering plate to convert its direction. In this case, the controlling element is preferably kept at its neutral position when the electromagnet is in its deenergized state.